Chocolate
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Hermione and Ginny bond over chocolate and the stupidity of boys. Slight Femmeslash. One-Shot.


**Title:** Chocolate  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginny  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Slight Femmeslash  
**Note: **This takes place towards the beginning of the 6th book, after Ginny dumped Dean but before she started dating Harry. It was written for the "I'd Never Write A Story Like That" Challenge, because I normally don't like Ginny, and I'm pretty indifferent to Hermione. But hopefully it turned out okay! Enjoy.

XXX

Hermione Granger plopped down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and crossed her arms over her chest. Ron was snogging Lavender Brown on the opposite side of the room, and Hermione was glaring daggers at them. "Nasty, isn't it?" Ginny Weasley asked. She was sitting next to Hermione and watching in disgust as her brother swapped spit with the most dim-witted girl in Gryffindor. Hermione nodded. "Honestly, I don't know what he sees in her." Ginny shrugged. "Who knows? Guys are dumb. I broke up with Dean weeks ago and I've been giving Harry every hint in the world, but he's just not getting it."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile. "Harry is rather dense about things like that…" Ginny snickered. "Yea, about as dense as Ron is about you." Hermione looked taken back. "What are you talking about?" The red-head gave her a knowing look. "Oh come on, Ron may be dense, but I'm not. I see how you look at him." Hermione's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He'd rather be with Lavender." It was Ginny's turn to give the other girl a sympathetic look. "You know what would make you feel better? Chocolate." Hermione regarded her with suspicion. "Chocolate?"

Ginny nodded eagerly. "I have a stash up in the dormitory. It's what always makes me feel better when Harry is being a stupid git." The bushy-haired girl pondered that. "Well, if it works for you…" Ginny stood up and lead the way upstairs. She fished the box of chocolates out of her trunk and opened it. After taking one herself, she handed them over to Hermione, who surveyed them quietly for a minute before finally deciding on one. She ate it and waited. "I don't feel anything." Ginny laughed. "It doesn't happen immediately. And you have to have more than one." She sat on the bed and Hermione joined her.

Ginny popped another piece into her mouth and Hermione did the same. "You know, Ron used to sleep with his teddy bear until he was 10." Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?" Ginny nodded and Hermione giggled. She could picture Ron cuddled up next to a teddy bear. "I think Lavender's going to drive him crazy eventually," Hermione said quietly. Ginny nodded in agreement. "Of course. Serves him right." Hermione smiled back at her. The two girls had never been particularly close, but Hermione had no clue why, so she decided to ask. "Why have we never hung out before?" Ginny shrugged.

"You never seemed like you wanted to hang out. You're always with Ron and Harry." Hermione had to admit that was true. She was always with the guys, but she was getting tired of having no one to talk to about girl stuff. "Well, I think we should hang out more often. I need some girlfriends." Ginny laughed. "Girlfriends?" Hermione's face reddened once again. "Well, that's what they call them on TV." The statement only served to further amuse Ginny and she laughed some more. Hermione crossed her arms in defiance and 'hmmphed' at the other girl.

"Oh relax, I think it's funny." Hermione calmed down a bit at that, but the two sat in silence for a while. Hermione was lost in thought about Ron and Lavender when Ginny broke her out of her thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?" Hermione sighed. "I don't know. Just…do you think Ron likes Lavender because she's good at snogging?" Ginny pondered this for a second before responding. "I don't know. Probably. Why else would he like her?" That obviously didn't give Hermione the comfort she had expected, so Ginny continued. "Why?" Hermione grabbed another chocolate and ate it before she continued.

"Just, I don't know. How do you think she learned how to snog? I've never heard of her having a boyfriend before Ron, and I dated Viktor, and we, you know, but I still don't think I'm very good at it." Ginny ate another chocolate too. "She practiced with Parvati." Hermione blanched. "She what? You mean, they snogged?" She looked scandalized and Ginny had to laugh. "Yes, they snogged. Don't look so surprised. A lot of girls snog their friends to learn." Hermione seemed to consider this. "Did you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I never really had a friend that I could do that with. I wish I did though. I've snogged Michael and Dean, but I felt nervous every time, because I still feel like I don't know what I'm doing." Both girls picked up another piece of chocolate and popped them into their mouths. "Well, we could try…" Hermione suggested shyly. If Ron ever wised up and they got together, she didn't want him to think that Lavender was a better kisser than her. Ginny looked surprised.

"You mean, good-girl Hermione Granger wants to snog another girl?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm not always a good girl." She secretly hated it when people referred to her as a goody-two-shoes. Ginny laughed. "I can see that. Well, yea, let's do it." She said it with confidence, but on the inside, she was as nervous as Hermione. Sure, she'd snogged guys before, but this just seemed different. She rationalized that it was because she wasn't very close to Hermione.

The girls both leaned in and hesitated. Hermione finally closed the distance between their lips. It was clumsy and awkward initially, but then things started to come natural. Ginny slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth. She was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't as wet and slobbery as her kisses with Michael and Dean, and Hermione was surprised at how soft Ginny's lips were. Viktor's had been rough and chapped, but Ginny's felt nice. Heat crept through both girls' bodies. When they finally pulled apart, they were flushed and breathing hard. Hermione smiled slyly. "You taste like chocolate."

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Hopefully Hermione and Ginny weren't too OOC. I tried to keep them as in-character as I could. Please review!


End file.
